Hatschi! können Elben einen Schnupfen bekommen?
by Diablo lobo
Summary: Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm ist geschlagen und es kehren wieder Ruhe und Frieden in die Hornburg ein, jedoch passiert unerwartetes und Legolas wird zu einem Pflegefall ...


**Hatschi!  
_können Elben einen Schnupfen bekommen?_**

Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm war (erfolgreich) geschlagen und es kehrten wieder Ruhe und Frieden in die Hornburg ein, die verwundeten wurden versorgt und die Frauen und Kinder konnten wieder in ihre Häuser zurückkehren. Auch gegen die Schäden, die der Festung zugefügt worden waren wurde etwas unternommen, jeder der konnte, half bei dem wieder Aufbau mit.

König Theoden und seine Berater zogen sich mit Aragorn, dem sich merkwürdig verhaltendem Legolas und Gimli zurück um den nächsten Schritt im Rohan – Isengard Konflikt zu besprechen.

Nach einer Weile heftiger Diskussionen kehrte eine wütende, bedrückende Stille ein...

„Ha... Ha... Ha-tschiiii!"

Ein durchaus ungewohntes Geräusch des Elben durchfuhr den Saal. Alle starrten ihn verwundert an, selbst die Hobbits, die sich vor Neugier in den Saal geschlichen hatten, verrieten sich und ließen ihre, noch halb vollen, Bierkrüge zu Boden fallen.

„Was denn?! Ich musste mal niesen, na und? Mich hat's halt in der Nase gekitzelt!", verteidigte sich Legolas mit einer Stimme als hätte er eine außerordentlich verstopfte Nase.

Plötzlich kam Gandalf herein, stockte jedoch ruckartig bei dem grausamen Anblick von Legolas' Gesicht. „Oh nein!" murmelte er in sich hinein (Was aber nicht nur an Legolas lag, sondern auch daran, dass er in die Bier-Pfütze der Hobbits gestampft war und sein neues, und jetzt vergilbtes Gewand nun hinüber zu sein schien).

Irgendetwas musste schließlich getan werden, so rief der König hektisch, mit einem entwürdigtem Gefühl:" Eowyn! Taschentuuuch!"

Jetzt, jedoch zu spät, spürte er wie ein saurer, klebriger Tropfen über seine Lippen perlte. Er wurde rot, öffnete den Mund, wollte los schreien doch in diesem Moment kam die, mit einer Taschentücherbox von „Tempo – dem stärkstem Taschentuch des 3. Zeitalters" bewaffnete, Eowyn herein gestürmt. Sie lief rüber zu Legolas, stopfte ihm einen Haufen Taschentücher ins Gesicht und betrachtete ihr „Werk" schließlich mit einem testendem Blick und verschwand stolz, und mit dem Gefühl endlich mal nützlich zu sein, hinter der Tür.

Ein lautes Seufzen rauschte durch die Halle, das lauteste jedoch von Aragorn dem mittlerweile jeder Blickkontakt mit Eowyn peinlich war.

Alle waren erleichtert, die Hobbits waren mit Gandalf in der Reinigungskammer verschwunden, um sein Gewand wieder zu säubern.

Jedoch stellte sich jetzt ein neues Problem auf die Liste: Legolas hatte Schnupfen, Jemand musste sich dazu bereit erklären Legolas ein paar(!) Tage zu pflegen!

Theoden ließ seine treusten Berater im Innenhof aufstellen um jemanden vertrauenswürdigen für den Elben zufinden. Jedoch war das gar nicht mal einfach die hälfte der in Frage kommenden erschien erst gar nicht. Das machte Legolas irgendwie... traurig, schließlich dachte er, er wäre ganz beliebt bei beim Volk und jetzt, wo Eowyn sich hauptsächlich um die Frauen und Kinder kümmerte, war er doch der schönste Krieger in Rohan!?

Da die Hälfte nun nicht mehr aufzutauchen schien, begann Theoden das Treffen mit

denen die da waren. Das waren Gimli, Aragorn, Gamling und Eowyn.

Alle standen beklommen in einer Reihe, sie fühlten sich sehr bedrängt. Theoden und Legolas standen gegenüber. Legolas war diese Angelegenheit sehr peinlich, auch weil die Zuschauer, die dieses Spektakel anscheinend sehr amüsant fanden, ihm gelegentlich böse Blicke zuwarfen. Er hielt sich darum in Theoden's Schatten.

Theoden musterte die Reihe wie, als würde er seinen Nachfolger wählen. Alle außer Eowyn, die wieder einmal vor Arbeits-Begeisterung sprudelte, drängten sich wie kleine Fische zurück. Der König hatte überhaupt kein Verständnis dafür, Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er sich nicht zu den in Frage kommenden zählte.

Die Zeit verging und plötzlich ertönte wieder ein „Hatschi", jedoch sprangen sie nur zur Seite und erschraken nicht mehr da sie es mittlerweile ja schon gewohnt waren.

Noch immer war keine Entscheidung gefallen, aber Eowyn fing nun an sich zu melden. Sie ließ ihren Arm geradewegs in die Luft stechen.

Dann atmete Theoden tief durch und verkündete sein Urteil: "So, ich habe mich entschieden, Gamling, Du bist es nicht. Gimli, du bist es ebenfalls nicht. ...Aragorn, du bist es... vielleicht...".

Eowyn brannte vor Wut, sie musste es sein. Wie sonst könnte sie den anderen zeigen, dass sie auch nützlich ist. Aragorn schämte sich, er wollte nicht entwürdigt werden und außerdem stand er wieder mit Eowyn gleich...

„Eowyn, Aragorn! Einer von euch wird es sein und ich habe mich für... Eowyn entschieden!". Ein Jubeln brach in der Menge, die sich mittlerweile im Innenhof versammelt hatte, aus. Aragorn, Gimli und Gamling waren erleichtert.

„Viel Spaß, Eowyn!" sagte der König und verabschiedete sich. Ein Problem war gelöst.

Eowyn nahm den bekümmerten Elben mit auf ein Zimmer (aus irgendeinem Grund war es besonders dick gemauert und hatte nur ein Fenster). Sie legte ihn ins Bett und deckte ihn warm zu. Dann verschwand sie mit den Worten: "Ich hole dir jetzt etwas ganz leckeres, mjam, mjam!"

Legolas fühlte sich von seinen Freunden im Stich gelassen, Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht. Schließlich hatte er morgen Geburtstag, würden seine Freunde ihn denn wenigstens dann besuchen?

Eowyn kam wieder, mit einer Schüssel heißer Brühe in der Hand. Sie wollte Legolas gerade einen Löffel davon in den Mund stecken, als Aragorn rumpelnd hereinstürmte und ihr die Schüssel aus der Hand schlug. In diesem Moment kam Gandalf herein der von den lauten Geräuschen wach geworden war. Er stampfte durch die vergossene Brühe, stockte und wurde rot vor Wut. Er war gerade mit seinem frisch gewaschenen Gewand durch die Pfütze gelaufen. Er drehte sich um, rief nach den Hobbits und verschwand.

Aragorn erlangte das Wort und rief: „Iss das nicht, es schmeckt scheußlich...!", "Was redest du denn da?" viel ihm Eowyn ins Wort. Dann brach sie in tränen aus und beschimpfte Aragorn. Gimli kam herein spaziert und sah was los war. Da er schon immer ein Auge für Eowyn hatte tröstete er sie und verschwand mit ihr in seinem in einer Kammer.

Aragorn und Legolas guckten sich verwundert an. „danke, Aragorn!", stieß es aus Legolas hervor, er war so erfreut über Aragorn's Dasein.

Für Aragorn jedoch brach eine Welt zusammen, Gimli war gerade mit Eowyn verschwunden. Wer weiß was sie dort trieben? Sein Unterbewusstsein versuchte Legolas die Schuld in die Schuhe zuschieben aber er kämpfte dagegen an. Schließlich sah er so gut aus und war der Frauenschwarm. Außerdem war er mit Arwen verlobt, er durfte einfach nichts mit Eowyn anfangen.

Sein Gedanken-Wirrwarr wurde wieder durch ein lautes, herzhaftes Hatschi unterbrochen.

Aragorn wollte sich nun mit Legolas befassen, schließlich musste diese Krankheit ein Ende haben, er wollte doch noch mit seinem Freund in große Schlachten ziehen bevor er eine Familie gründete. Ihm war klar Legolas brauchte Hilfe, Eowyn war jetzt erst einmal verhindert und Gandalf musste sich natürlich um sein Gewand kümmern. Die Hobbits konnten ihm auch nicht helfen, sie waren ja jetzt die Sklaven von Gandalf. Also musste er die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Das gefiel ihm bei Legolas' Anblick gar nicht, denn der war so Angst einflößend, Aragorn ekelte sich schon vor dem Gedanken ihm die Nase zu putzen, es schien auch gar nicht so einfach zu werden...

Er wollte für Legolas in die Apotheke gehen, etwas Nasenspray holen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass die nächste Apotheke von Saruman geführt wurde. Er musste verhandeln, so einfach würde er an die Medizin nicht dran kommen, schließlich herrschte eine angespannte Situation zwischen Rohan und Isengard, sie hatten Saruman immerhin seinen Stab genommen. Aragorn blieb nichts anderes übrig, Legolas musste erst einmal mit Hausmitteln gepflegt werden. Er stellte ihm ein Päckchen Taschentücher hin, ließ ihm ein (rüschen-) Nachthemd anziehen und legte den Elben schließlich schlafen. Er deckte ihn gut zu auch wenn es noch etwas früh war, denn Aragorn musste sich noch ein Geschenk ausdenken, Legolas hatte ja morgen Geburtstag. Aber da fiel ihm schon etwas Passendes ein...

Der erste der schon auf den Beinen stand, war natürlich... Gandalf! Er scheuchte schon früh am morgen die Hobbits durch die Burg um irgendwelche Oxi-Reinigungs Produkte zu suchen.

Alle, bis auf Gimli und Eowyn, versammelten sich in der großen Eingangshalle. Sie besprachen einige Dinge: „Guten morgen, treustes Volk Mittelerdes! Ich habe nun eine Entscheidung getroffen, wie vorgegangen wird im Rohan – Isengard Konflikt! Wir werden, sobald Herr Legolas gesund ist, nach Isengard reiten und weiter verhandeln, aber bis dahin werde ich Aragorn schon einmal hin schicken um etwas Medizin zu holen.

Übrigens hat der Elb heute Geburtstag. Ich bitte aber nur seine angehörigen, in diesem Fall bin ich das und seine Freunde, ihm zu gratulieren, dabei muss unbedingt ein Mundschutz getragen werden!", verkündete Theoden.

Er und Aragorn (Gimli natürlich nicht) machten sich mit Mundschutz auf den Weg zu Legolas' Zimmer. Sie waren mit Geschenk und Kuchen ausgestattet.

„Hallo Legolas! Gute Besserung und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Begrüßte Aragorn den Elben. Er überreichte ihm das Geschenk vermied es aber doch die Hände zu schütteln. Legolas packte mit schweren Bewegungen das Paket aus. Ihm schien es wirklich nicht gut zu gehen, und dann als er die Tempo-Box erblickte, die Aragorn, seiner Meinung nach, nur als Geschenk getarnt hatte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

„... nett..." murmelte er und Aragorn war recht zufrieden mit sich, merkte aber nicht, dass Legolas nicht begeistert war sondern nur kurz davor war einen Heulkrampf zu erleiden.

Theoden bemerkte es rechtzeitig und drückte Legolas schnell den Kuchen in die

Hand, den er letzte Nacht von den Hobbits backen lassen hatte. Er schien anscheinend auch Spaß daran zuhaben, Hobbits zu versklaven.

Legolas regte sich und ab probierte ein Stück des Kuchens. „Mmhhh!" kam es mit ein paar Kuchenstückchen aus seinem Mund. „Das ist Kräuter-Kuchen!" sagte Theoden etwas verwundert als er sah wie Legolas sich förmlich auf den Kuchen stürzte. Ihm schien es zu schmecken.

Als der Elb fertig war und sich mit vollem Bauch wieder in sein Bett legte fragte der König: „Wo ist eigentlich Eowyn?", Aragorn und Legolas starrten sich entsetzt an. „Sie schläft wohl noch, ich werde für sie übernehmen, mein Herr." warf Aragorn

hastig ein. Zufrieden stolzierte der König hinaus.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Aragorn mit Legolas, der gar nicht mit dem Niesen aufhören konnte. Eowyn und Gimli waren immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, allerdings glaubte man nun manchmal Gestalten in der Burg herum huschen zu sehen. Man vermutete es war einer der beiden!?

Am Abend fühlte sich Legolas immer noch nicht besser. Aragorn ging erschöpft zu Bett.

Der nächste Tag flog auch vorbei, ohne eine Spur von Eowyn oder Gimli. Aragorn ritt zu Saruman.

Als er angekommen war wurde er freundlich von Baumbart gegrüßt. Er leitete ihn weiter zum Orthanc wo Saruman fluchend auf dem Balkon herum lief. Zum Glück war der Weg nun mit einer Brücke ausgebaut, denn letztes Mal hatte Aragorn sich eine Blasenentzündung geholt.

„Saruman! Ich bin gekommen um Medizin zuholen, gebt ihr sie mir wird nichts geschehen!" rief Aragorn nach oben. Saruman horchte auf und guckte Aragorn verdutzt an. „Grima! Medizin-Kasten! Los, wir müssen Ballast abwerfen, sonst gehen wir unter!" Grima Schlangenzunge warf einen schweren Kasten herunter. Aragorn konnte ihn auffangen, ließ ihn aber direkt wieder fallen, als er sah, dass ein rosa Kreuz darauf gemalt war. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Er glaubte Saruman hätte irgendein Trauma erlitten und fragte deshalb mal nach. Baumbart bestätigte dies: „Ja, Er scheint ohne seinen Stab so ...hmm... verwirrt zu sein, er denkt er sitzt in einem Schiff und wäre der Kapitän! Und das Rosa Kreuz? Weiß ich auch nicht scheint wohl als sei das sein neues Symbol für Medizin, diese Kästen schwimmen hier überall rum... ich finde es rot aber viel schöner...!"

Aragorn bedankte sich und ritt zurück zur Hornburg.

Dort verabreichte er Legolas die Medizin. Legolas benahm sich wie ein Kleinkind, er wollte das Zeug einfach nicht schlucken. So zwang Aragorn ihn indem er ihn die ganze Flasche in den Mund steckte. Die hälfte wurde natürlich wieder ausgespuckt. In diesem Moment kam Gandalf herein, wollte wissen was das für ein Geschreie sei und stampfte mit seinem neuen, mittlerweile verwaschenem Gewand in die Medizin-Pfütze. „ Merry, Pippin...!" rief er und fiel in Ohnmacht. die Hobbits kamen mit einer Trage herein marschiert, luden den Zauberer auf und stampften davon. Legolas und Aragorn legten sich dann auch zu Bett.

Als der nächste morgen anbrach fühlte sich Legolas so frisch wie noch nie, er war

wieder gesund! Er sprang in die Luft stieß dabei die Öllampe um und das Öl verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Gandalf kam herein um zugucken was los sei aber als er früh genug die Öl-Pfütze sah rann er schnell zurück in sein Zimmer und scherte sich nicht drum wer hinein treten würde, Hauptsache er blieb verschont...

Keiner außer der Wachposten, und natürlich Gandalf, war wach denn es war noch sehr früh. Legolas konnte aber nicht mehr einschlafen und ging so noch einmal in der Hornburg umher und genoss die Ruhe. Er wartete bis zum gemeinsamen frühstück ab. Als schon fast alle versammelt waren trat er schließlich auch in die Halle. Alle waren aufgebracht am reden, der König war noch nicht da.

„Guten Morgen! Der König ist heute... hatschi... verhindert, oder besser krank. deswegen haben wir... hatschi... ein Unterhaltungs-Programm augagiert." Gamling trat hervor und verkündete dies mit einer verschnupften Stimme.

auch Aragorn war nirgends zu sehen. Legolas wusste was das bedeutete aber jetzt blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, er wollte sich gesund und entspannt dem Unterhaltungs-Programm widmen.

Die zwei Hobbits kamen herein mit einem verdeckten Tisch und präsentierten sich: „Willkommen zu unserem neuen P&M-Haushalts Shop! Wir werden ihnen nun die praktischsten Dinge für ihren Haushalt anbieten, kaufen lohnt sich!" rief Pippin in die Menge und das Publikum war begeistert. Zu kaufen gab es das neue P&M-Oxi.Reinigungsmittel und ein Nasenspray was Legolas sehr bekannt vor kam.

Er beobachtete wie die Menge sich auf den Stand stürzte und wie Gandalf ganze Kisten voll mit dem Reinigungsmittel aus der Tür schleppte. Legolas lehnte sich zurück und machte sich keine Vorwürfe, dass er den König und Aragorn angesteckt hatte, schließlich können Elben auch mal einen Schnupfen bekommen!

Ende


End file.
